


Ticks

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Wincest Writing Challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Doesn't Like Germs, M/M, Moonlight Skinny Dipping, Or Getting Mud in the Impala, Or Ticks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: After a hunt, the boys are covered in mud and lamenting the terrible way they're celebrating Valentine's Day.  Sam comes up with a solution.  It takes a while to get Dean on board, though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had Brad Paisley's song "Ticks" running through my head while I was writing.
> 
> Written for the Wincest Writing Challenge Round Six - Anti-Valentine's Day  
> Partner: justanothersaltandburn  
> Prompt: "Will you check me for ticks?"

“Dammit.” Dean gave himself a look of disgust. “This is not how I’d planned to spend Valentine’s Day this year.”

Sam smirked. “It’s still Unattached Drifter’s Christmas even if you’re not unattached?”

“More chance for the other unattached drifters out there, man. I was gonna actually do something romantic for once in my life, but noooo.” He brushed off some of the mud, only managing to smear it farther.

Sam bit his lip and came to a stop at the base of the hill. He thought back over the scouting run, nodding to himself as the memory came back to him. “Hey. Dean.”

“What?”

“I have an idea. Follow me.” Sam didn’t wait to see if Dean would listen, heading off to the west through the brush.

It wasn’t much of a lake, but Sam was pretty sure it would be deep enough for him and Dean to at least de-mud themselves. Sam stopped at the edge to strip off his clothes. “Come on, we’re in the middle of nowhere and it’s Valentine’s Day. Let’s go skinny dipping!”

“Is… are you sure it’s safe? Random water in the middle of nowhere…”

“I’m sure it’s fine, Dean. Just come on.” Sam let his jeans and underwear drop to the ground and splashed forward, seeing just how deep it would get. The sand between his toes felt great, and the water was cool without being cold. Holding his breath as the water got up to his waist, he let himself fall forward. It was pretty neat – lots of plants, although not so much animal life.

When he popped back up, Dean had finally gotten his clothes off and waded out a little way. “You’re crazy, Sammy. You know that, right?”

“Crazy, maybe, but I’m having fun and you’re being skeptical and grumpy. Come out here!” Sam grinned, looking up at the moon. “Come on, you’ve really never wanted to go skinny-dipping at two in the morning on a moonlit summer night? Really?”

“You never know what’s in the water!” Dean protested, but he made his way out a little farther. “Especially for us, when ‘what’s out there’ isn’t just germs and scary fish but could be some sort of creepy water spirit intent on drowning us or weird demon thing that uses creepy water instead of creepy smoke!”

Sam shook his head. “You’re so paranoid. Weirdo. This is supposed to be a romantic thing. We can salvage some of Valentine’s Day, anyway.”

“Or we can get covered in leeches and spend the next three days puking from contaminated water.”

“At least we’re not tracking mud into the Impala…”

That shut Dean up, as Sam had known it would. “Good point. Fine.”

There was a lot of splashing once Dean got far enough out, and a lot of kissing once Dean settled down and forgave him for the splashing.

They didn’t bother to dress before heading back to the car – the idea of putting their mud-crusted clothes back on was just unbearable. There were emergency clothes in the car. Shoes, well… they did have to put those back on. Back at the car, Dean grabbed Sam’s arm. “Hang on a moment, Sammy. Something we gotta do before I let you get in my car.”

“Yeah? What’s that?” It was still a beautiful night out, and it wouldn’t be the first time they’d taken advantage of the quiet and the beautiful expanses of black metal… Sam was looking forward to whatever it was Dean had in mind.

“We gotta check for ticks, man. Leeches, we’d have noticed by now, but ticks…”

Sam burst out laughing. “You’re joking.”

“I’m not joking. We went crashing through the woods, got ourselves covered in mud, completely filthy, and then went swimming in an open pond with god knows what. Hold still.”

Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes. Dean was… oh. Maybe Dean wasn’t so ridiculous, not if he was going to be thorough and use his hands as well as his eyes. No, Dean was definitely not being ridiculous. There wasn’t an inch of Sam’s skin left unsearched, and Dean had insisted on going over Sam’s scalp very thoroughly. Sam eagerly took his own turn, paying the same amount of attention to Dean as Dean had to him. The sun was coming up by the time Sam certified Dean as parasite-free.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, little brother. Now let’s get back to the motel so we can celebrate it right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look at that! 150 fics! I'd kind of hoped to get there in January, but life has been cruel.
> 
> But starting tomorrow I can be back on a REAL computer! I'm very excited about this!
> 
> Comments are welcome! <3


End file.
